The Protector
by Renamon-Dreamer
Summary: A strange thing is happening in Hidden Forest, and Renny is trapped in the middle of it. WARNING: Contains Vore RennyxThunder
1. Prolouge

Hi! I'm Renny, and I'm an Eevee! I just heard about Pikachus with strange powers. But I'm not worried. I LOVE Pikachus, not as food but as companions, that's why I live in their clan. Now that you know me, let's get started!

I was laying on a branch watching a few Pichu play shock-tag. They had asked me to be on look out for predator. Of course I said 'Yes.'

Suddenly I caught the scent of a Garchomp. "Well, well, looks like I found breakfast!" He said as he picked up a Pichu in each hand.

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" I yelled as I jumped of the branch. I hit him with an Iron Tail-Shadow Ball combo I created, causing him to drop one of the Pichus. "Just try and stop me!" He yelled putting a Pichu into his mouth.

"NOOO!" I screamed. I then did the last thing I expected to do… I used Volt Tackle. "ARGH!" He yelled in pain, Pichu falling from his mouth in the process. He looked at me in fear. "W-what are you!" He yelled, then turned and ran away.

"I don't know…" I said to myself. The Pichus all stared at me, my fur still crackling with electricity.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
Vanishing and Returning

I woke up to an annoying Pikachu poking me. "Get up Renny, we need you as a look-out." "No." "We need a look-out for the Pichus!" "Go away! Before I EAT you!"

The Pikachu stumbled back with a scared look on his face, but it faded quickly. "I can shrink and eat you though!" "That black magic shit doesn't work on me! And you know it!" "Oh no..." I growled at him. Wait... Growled? I have never growled before in my life.

"Renny?" Thunder seemed worried, but I didn't notice at the time. But then the leader came up, and he heard everything. "Oh shit." I mumbled. "Renny! What in the name of Arceus is wrong with you! I want you gone, now! And don't come back until you have settled down! I can't have you threatening to eat my people, I only let you join the clan because you said you would be a protector, not a predator! I want you out of my sight now!"

"Remember who you are Renny, please." Thunder pleaded. "I'll be back, but I won't become a predator, not again..." I said just before bolting at speeds unimaginable.

-SKIP-

I crouched on the branch, watching a lone Pichu walk through the woods. "Prey." I said to myself. I lunged at the unsuspecting Pichu. "EEEEK! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" The Pichu screamed. I gently nuzzled his chest. He looked at me, confused. "Aren't you going to eat me?" He asked.

"I'm not a predator anymore little one." I looked up to his face. "Recognize me?" "R-RENNY! DON"T EAT ME PLEASE I BEG OF YOU NOT TO EAT ME! I DON"T WANT TO DIE!" He screamed out in pure fear. I tried calming him down. "Don't worry. I'm a protector, remember? I won't eat you." "YES YOU WILL! LET ME GO! HELP!" "I won't eat you, I promise." I told him as I let him go. "See? I'm no danger." He gulped, shaking in horror. "O-ok." I purred and nuzzled his neck, calming him down more.

"So what are you doing out here little one?" I asked. "I was heading to James's shop- are you sure you won't eat me!" He blurts out suddenly. "You shouldn't be out here alone, you could get eaten by a predator, like the Arcanine a little while further down." I said ignoring his question. "Oh, I guess you saved me... Will you protect me?" "I thought you were afraid of me eating you?" I picked him up in my mouth and he started screaming again, and thrashing too. "AHH! HELP! HELP ME! HE'S TRYING TO EAT ME! RENNY'S TRYING TO KILL ME! HE WANTS TO EAT ME!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled dropping him. I picked him back up and tossed him on my back. "I was just trying carry you is all! Now hang on!" He wrapped his arms around my neck, holding on for dear life. I ran at speeds so fast, I was just a blur. We arrived at the shop very quickly. I walked inside and asked, "So what's your name Pichu?" "Scooter." He replied weakly from the high speeds.

I found a counter in the back and saw somebody. "Excuse me." "Yes?" She said turning around. My jaw dropped. "SHADOW FANG!"

"Do I know you?" She asked. "It's me, Renny! Remember, you always called me fluffy!" Her eyes went wide. "R-Renny? Is it really you?" "You bet it is!" "OH FLUFFY BEAR I MISSED YOU!" She said hugging me. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled at her. "Sorry..." She apologized.

"Wait, what?" Scooter asked. "Who's this?" She asked. "My snack." I said with a very serious look. "WHAT!" He was freaking out again. I dropped him to the ground and nuzzled him saying, "Calm down, no need freak out, it was just a joke." He calmed down and spoke up again, "I'm Scooter. Uh, I was supposed to pick up some supplies." "Oh, of course, here you are." She said handing Scooter a bag. "Thank you ma'am." "No problem."

"Well we should head back now." I said to Scooter. "Oh, ok. Goodbye Miss Fang!" He called back to her as I picked him up in my teeth. "Ouch! Not so hard please." "Sorry." I said loosening my grip slightly. We then began the walk back, but I got sick of walking and ran at top speed and was back in less than a minute.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
The First Night Back

I slowed as we neared the clan. "Why are we slowing down?" Scooter asked. "I just got kicked out a week ago, remember?" I answered harshly. "Don't threaten to eat our people than." He said to ssharply for how old he is. I slowly slunk back into the clan's 'village'. The leader saw me carrying Scooter in my mouth and ran up to me. "What are you doing to him! Put that Pichu down this instant!" I carefully set Scooter down and nuzzled him, again. I don't know why I keep doing that.

"Scooter! Are you okay! Did he hurt you!" "I'm fine sir, he didn't hurt me, he saved my life actually! See, there was a hungry Arcanine that he warned me about, and he escorted me to and from the store!"

The leader looked at me. "Are you going to be a protector again?" "Yes." "I don't want any incidents like last week, got it?" "Yes sir." "Good! Your friend Thunder had a nervous break-down after hearing you were eaten, you should go find her!" "Shit..." "She's at you two's room." "Got it!"

I ran to our den (don't get any big ideas, I have to keep an eye on her) under a cherry blossom tree that was in bloom at the time. I saw her bawling her eyes out saying, "Why did he have to die!" "Um... Thunder?" "RENNY!" She tackled me to the ground and I landed on my back, with her on top of me, nuzzling, hugging, licking, and even kissing me. "Renny-" *sobs* "I thought you were dead!" "Oh Thunder, it's okay now." "I love you Renny." WHAT! Did she just say 'I love you'? Without realizing it I said, "I love you too Thunder."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
A Hunt, And A Fight For A Life

I yawned, remembering what happened last night, I looked down at Thunder and said, "My little angel." That wasn't enough to wake her up, so I nipped at her ear. "Stop that Renny, please." "Wake up Thunder, it's really nice outside." I thought for a moment. "And there are Ratatats in the den." Her head shot up at the mention of prey. "Where! Where are they!" "I made 'em up." Next thing I know, my head is in her mouth, and I'm begging for mercy. She was kind enough to, eventually, spit my head out. "Don't cry about it, Renny." "I don't like that whole, predator thing you have. You always bite me, and sometimes try to eat me!" "I'm sorry."

"Do you want to come hunting with me, Renny?" She asked. I thought for a moment. "I guess I should come, to make sure you don't torture any Pichus." I answered not thinking it through. "Good, maybe you can learn how to catch prey." She said sarcastically. "Ha ha, very funny, Thunder." I replied just as sarcastically.

We were out in the middle of the forest, unaware of the Aggron following us, when he suddenly jumped out and grabbed Thunder. "AH! RENNY, HELP!" She screamed. "Ha ha ha! You look quite tasty little one!" He laughed. "PUT HER DOWN!" I yelled at the Aggron. "Ha! Make me pipsqueak!" He yelled back, and then tossed Thunder into his mouth.

"NO! THUNDER!" I screamed. "SPIT HER OUT!" I commanded. "I'd like to see you make me!" He yelled back. Electricity began to coat my body, turning the ground below me black, and my white stripes stared to glow. "I SAID SPIT HER OUT NOW!" I screamed out, in a demonic voice. My stripes started to glow brighter, the electricity around me turned black, my eyes began to glow red, and the wind began to blow incredibly strongly. The Aggron just stared at me in pure fear. "What on the world are you!" He finally managed to say.

I charged at him with all my might and hit him square in the gut, causing him to drop Thunder from his mouth and lose his breath. "ARGH!" He yelled falling backwards. "Oof." Thunder said as she hit the ground. The Aggron stood back up, saying "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" He shot a Flash Cannon at me, but I easily dodged it with my greater speed. I ran at him again and hit him with an Iron Tail sending sprawling backwards.

"Ow… Renny?" She said groggily, not knowing what just happened. Then she saw me, and she got scared. "Renny! Is that you? Are you okay?" I however didn't hear her. Then the Aggron ran at me, charging a Focus Punch. "You're gonna get it now runt!" He yelled angrily. I charged at him using Volt Tackle, which was effected by the Shadow Ball's energy, turning it black. He swung at me, but I spun out of the way and hit him with Iron Tail, super charged by the black Volt Tackle. The impact sent him flying back, knocking down trees, smashing through boulders, and finally landing in a river.

I started to calm down, the black electricity faded, my eyes changed back to normal, and the wind slowed down. "R-Renny?" Thunder said fearfully. "Thunder, are you alright!" I said running back to her. "Y-yeah, I'm okay, a little shaken up, but okay." She replied weakly. I held her close to me. "Thank goodness, I thought I lost you there for a moment." "Thank you Renny." "Thank you for what?" I asked. "Thank you for saving me, if it weren't for you, I would have died." She said, starting to cry. "You're welcome Thunder, I love you." I said, beginning to cry, too. "I love you too Renny." She said, before we drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
A Forceful Meal

I woke up to Thunder chewing on my ear… again. "Cut it out Thunder." I told her. "Get up Renny, I'm hungry and we still need to hunt." She told me, biting my ear eve harder. "Ouch! That hurt Thunder." I said, mad that I had come up with the idea of her biting my ear, even though it was a joke. Then she Gibbs slapped me (if you don't know what that means, watch the TV show NCIS). "Fine, I'm getting up, jeeze." I said upset for being slapped in the back of the head. "Good. Then you'll help me find food." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on! You know I don't like to help, I just come to make sure you behave." I told her. "I don't care. You should be a predator anyway; it's a lot more fun." "Thunder, you know why I can't be a predator, I can never go back to that life!" I yelled. "Renny, you're my friend, but I'm hungry and if we don't hunt for some food, then, well, I'm going to eat YOU." She said with a very serious face. "W-what… Are you serious? You'd never eat me, would you?" I asked, shocked and afraid of what she said. "Don't test me, or you might find out." She said, with a still serious face. "Okay, just please stop scaring me. There's a river nearby, so you can get some food there." I stated very fearful of her threats. "You mean you can catch me some food there." I gulped, fearful for my life. "O-Okay, I'll catch the food." I agreed.

We walked to the river in complete silence. Thunder stopped at the bush line, about twenty feet away from the river. "Okay, you bring me some food back here." She told me. "Alright, got it." I said, accepting my fate. I went over to the river and saw Remoraid swimming about. I easily plucked one out and carried it to Thunder. I dropped it at her feet, and she simply stared at it. "Wow… You're actually pretty good at that." She finally said. She picked it up and swallowed it whole. "Wait here, and don't move." She ordered me, and then walked past me with a small smirk on her face. She came back a moment later and tackled me, pinning me to the ground.

"Thunder, what are you doing?" I asked her. She dropped a Remoraid she'd been carrying on my chest. "You brought me food, so I brought you food." She stated smugly. "Thunder, you don't actually expect me to eat this, do you?" I questioned. "Yes I do, actually." "Thunder, you know I won't be a predator!" "I'm sick of you always saying that!" She said to me, then stuffed the Remoraid in my mouth and forced me to swallow it. "Thunder, how could you do that to me!" I yelled at her. "Renny, I want you to be a predator and you know it! I'm sorry but I couldn't convince you, so I had to force you." I was speechless, but I finally found my voice again. "I don't think I'll ever forgive you for this Thunder." I said pushing her off of me, and began heading home. "You will, eventually." She said, walking behind me.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
The Secret Slips

I kept thinking that I won't be able to control myself anymore, that I'll become a predator again, and that I'll have lost my family for nothing… I was pulled from my thoughts by my stomach growling, which was answered by Thunder's stomach growling too. "I guess we're still hungry." She said jokingly. "Maybe we should continue hunting?" She suggested. "Sure, whatever." I said glumly. "Alright, come on, follow me." She told me. I followed her, my predatory instincts trying to take over, it was a battle of will, and I was losing.

Suddenly I caught the scent of something really good, and Thunder smelt it too. She noticed me sniffing and said, "You smell prey, its two Skitties." I can't believe it; my predatory instincts are taking over. I have to fight this, I have to, I-I can't fight it. I followed Thunder into a tree and onto a branch over a small clearing. "Since there are two of them, that means one for each of us. I'll take the one on the left, you get the one on the right." She told me. I lost all my self control, and merely nodded. She smiled and whispered, "Good, we attack on three. One, two, three!" We lunged on the Skitties and pinned them, then we each swallowed one of them whole. I finally snapped back to my senses. "W-what did I just do?" I asked aloud, not really wanting an answer. But Thunder still answered me. "You just ate a Skitty, duh." I wanted to be angry, but I just couldn't seem to get mad. For some reason, I felt, happy? "Oh no… I'm a predator… No, I-I can't be, I just can't." I said aloud. "Renny, yes you are. You are a predator, there's nothing we can do about it now. So let's take a nap, and digest our meal." She said, and somehow, I managed to fall asleep.

-SKIP-

I woke up to something poking me. I opened my eyes and saw Scooter, poking my stomach, which was once again normal sized. "Get up Renny, come on, get up." He pleaded. "Okay, okay, I'm up. Would you stop poking me please?" I asked him. He stopped poking me and apologized. "I'm sorry Renny. But could you please wake up Thunder, I tried to wake her up but she just tried to bite me." He explained. "Alright, I guess I will." I said, then got up and went over to Thunder. Hmm… How should I wake her up? Ah! Same way she would wake me up. So I leaned in and chewed on her ear. "Renny, leave me alone." She ordered me. "Thunder, Scooter's here." I told her. "Oh fine, I'll get up then." She muttered angrily.

"So what did you want Scooter?" Thunder demanded. "Well, I was wondering if you two saw a couple of Skitties around here, I came over here to play with them." He asked us. My head hung down in shame. Thunder decided to answer. "Yeah, actually, we sort of… ate them." Scooter looked at her in confusion. "What? What are you talking about? Renny's not a predator, are you Renny?" He asked, very confused. I just looked at him in shame. I knew we would have to explain, but we were too close to the clan for my comfort. I walked over to Scooter and picked him up in my jaws. He started freaking out. "Renny, what are you doing? P-put me down! Please, put me down!" He begged. I just started walking toward the river, with Thunder right next to me, yelling at Scooter to shut up.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
An Explanation, And An Emotional Fight

We arrived at the river and I put Scooter down. He wanted to know why we kidnapped him and what was going on. So I started explaining. "Scooter, we couldn't explain the situation to you while we were so close to the clan." "What? Why not?" He asked us. "Because, what Thunder said is true. I told him, my head once again hanging in shame. "We did see the two Skitties, and we did eat them." "W-what! R-Renny, you're not a predator, are you! Why would you do that!" He asked, afraid and not understanding what is going on. I point to Thunder. "She forced me to eat a Remoraid, and it brought out my predatory instincts, and, well, I couldn't control myself. I'm so sorry Scooter, I really am sorry." I said, with shame in my voice.

I looked at Scooter, and saw him backing up. I took a step toward him, and he fell back with a scared look on his face. "Scooter, what's wrong? It's still me, Renny." I said to him, trying to calm him down. "P-please don't h-hurt me. I d-don't want to d-die. Please don't eat me, please!" He said, shaking in fear, his voice cracking. "What are you talking about Scooter? I'm not going to hurt you." I said, walking to him. I stopped, standing above him, and saw that he was petrified… of me. "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I BEG OF YOU NOT TO EAT ME RENNY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I fell backwards at his sudden outburst. I got up and saw Scooter running back to the Clan.

"Scooter…" I whispered, wishing he would come back. "Renny, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." I heard Thunder saying, but I didn't want her saying anything to me. "YOU SHOULD BE SORRY THUNDER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled at her. "I was having a perfect life until today! But you ruined everything! You forced me to change, just for your own selfish reasons!" "Renny, I didn't know this would happen! I didn't know everything would go wrong!" She tried to argue back. I was so angry, I didn't realize what I did until it was too late. I attacked her without realizing it. "R-Renny…" I looked down and saw I had used Shadow Claw. "Thunder, I'm sorry…" I tried to apologize. "Renny, you can be so stubborn, I thought you had changed, I thought you were ready for this, but you weren't! You need to find a reason to change who you used to be! When you do, then you can come find me." She said, just before taking off into the forest, leaving me, alone, and hurt.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
One Year Later-Two Lives Better

I was walking through the forest, looking for something to do. I rounded a corner and saw a cave. "I guess I should go explore…" I said to myself, not caring who hears. I went inside the cave and saw nothing that was very interesting, so I went deeper. As I came into a large cavern, what I saw shocked me. In front of me was an injured Eevee, the Eevee had burns and cuts. BANG! I looked up and saw a Riolu smashed against the wall. An Arcanine was about to hit the Riolu with a Fire Blast, I needed to help. I hit the Arcanine with a Shadow Claw, knocking it a few feet back. "What? Don't interfere with this!" The Arcanine yelled at me. Then I got hit with a Fire Spin. "Okay! That's it!" I yelled, then hit the Arcanine with a Volt Tackle.

I ran over to the Riolu. "Are you okay! We've got to get you out of here!" I told him. I tried to help him up, but he wouldn't let me. "Help my friend, Tobias. Leave me here, I'll distract the Arcanine." "No! I won't leave anyone behind!" I tossed him on my back and ran to get his friend Tobias. I picked up Tobias and ran out of the cave, carrying him in my teeth. I ran to the river and up to the waterfall upstream. I ran into the cave hidden behind the falls, and put Tobias and the Riolu down. After I made sure we weren't followed, I tended to their wounds. After I wrapped up their wounds to heal, I made a small fire to keep them warm while they slept. After being sure we were safe, I curled up and took a nap.

-SKIP-

I woke up to something poking me. I opened my eyes and saw the Riolu I had saved earlier. "Morning sleepy head." He said to me. "Oh, hey there. Morning." I said very sleepily. "I was wondering what your name is." He told me. "My name's Renny." "Alright, well, thank you for saving my life Renny. And for saving my friend Tobias's life too." He said. "It's no big deal, really." "Oh trust me, it's a big deal!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Tobias, fully healed. "Woh. Tobias, you healed already?" "It's a talent he's always had." The Riolu explained. "Oh, I was wondering, what's your name?" I asked him. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Lucas." He told me. "So, Lucas and Tobias, what are you two going to do now?" I asked them. "Oh… Well, I don't know actually… Can we maybe, stay here with you?" Lucas asked. "Just for a little while, you know, until we find a home for ourselves." Tobias added. "Look, I think you two are great, but… I think you'll be staying here for quite a while." I said with a smile. "Wow, r-really?" "Of course, I don't need to be saving you from that Arcanine if you're staying here." "Thanks Renny." They said in unison. 'I finally feel like I have a family again…' I thought to myself.


End file.
